endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewt
List of Loot, where it was found and who currently has it. Chapter One Goblin Infested Fortress: Topside #+1 Chainmail - Anara (holding) Sold #+1 Leather Armor - Anara (holding/maybe using) #+1 Heavy Mace - Anara (holding) Sold #Wyvern Egg - El-mio Goblin Infested Fortress: Upper Dungeon #3 Rubies(3x100?), 1 Topaz(50?) NOT SOLD! Forgot to sell these earlier, will do so later - Anara 500GP Shared #Ring of Mind Shielding Isaac #Keyring of Zodd - Dezzra # Caverns and Pirate Hideout #4 pp Divided #202 gp Divided #3 Rubies (100 GP ?) Sold #+1 Great axe - Anara #+1 Half plate #4 Dark Crystal Amulets - Anara #+2 Chainmail Sold #+1 Morning Star of Frost - Dezzra #2 Potions of Bulls Strength #2 Potions of Bears Endurance #1 Oil of Magic Weapon #Scroll of Stoneskin Brendam #Scroll of Animate Dead Brendam #Journal Session Break # Frestar's (un)holy symbol. Brendam destroyed it # A black metal tube, with a note # Falchion +1, Sold # Great Club +1 Sold # Breastplate +1 Sold # a diamond (1000 GP) Sold # A folded note ("Frestar! You did well in finding the Dream Stone... My guardian of blood and bone should keep the Iron Wolves out until the ritual is complete. Just remember the phrase 'I once had a puppy.' and the secret door into the mine will open.) The Pit under the Ruins (unexplored) Nice: Session 5 #+1 Mighty Cleaving Meat Cleaver (+1 Hand Axe of Mighty Cleaving) Sold #Pants of a cook - Brendam Chapter 2 Dwarf Mines Upper Level #2 Onyx Gems (3000gp each; sLingering Necromany Aura/s The aura dissapeared) - Undetermined Kitchen #Ring of Delayed Doom (1 stone) 2500gp - undetermined #Amulet of Natural Armor +2 4000gp - undetermined #Mithril Heavy Shield +2 2510 gp - Dezzra Vault #+1 Battle Axe Giants Bane 4155gp - Dezzra #"Elf Mocking" +1 Composite Longbow of Lightning (16 STR) 4350gp - Anara #+1 Flaming Whip 4150gp - Claimed by Isaac #Neversleep - Brendam #+2 Studded Leather 2000gp - undetermined #+1 Leather Armor of Light Fortification 2000gp - undetermined #4000gp - to be divided? Wormspite's Chamber #Large Mithril Fullplate +1, #Large Steel Shield +1, #Large Warhammer +2, #Belt of Giant Strength +4, #Belt of Bluntness (gives 5 resistance to Slashing) #Bracers of Armor +3 #Deadly Needle (Anara) #Small Locked Chest #Headband of Vast Intelligence +2 (Brendam) Gnoll Fortres Mine 3rd floor (Shrike on the loose) #37 GP #4 Pants from bugbears - Brendam #Magical Arrows x10 #Magical Halberd (Wounding +1) #Magic Amulet (Protection against Detection and Location) #8 Masterword Bastard Swords #8 Suits of Fullplate #1 Mithril Chain Shirt #25 lbs of Mithril ingots (5000gp) #100 50gp Tradebars #1 diamond #1 Star Ruby #High priestesses Journal #Missive from the Silver Scar #Missive from Master Terrorwing #Bugbear Prayer ook to Azrial Shrike vs Crocodrile #Rusty set of Armor (+2 Fullplate) #Garmrock +2 Flaming Burst Anara #Staff of Charming - Brendam #Rod of Cancellation - Brendam #+2 Shadow Leather Armor Anara #+2 Mithril Chain Skirt Isaac #Silver Scar Uniform #Silver Scar Badge #20 x 100GP Trade Bars #1 Big Ruby (3000 GP) with a Note: Garen, if your reading this you won the bet. Overseer Modrin didn't try to drink from the river of fire again. Either way I am leaving her. I got a bad feeling... The Overseers are going mad we have replaced so many I have lost count" Isaac, the Exorcist #Everlasting Ice from a golem - Hylda #+1 Flaming Pistol - Brendam #+2 Protection Royal Signet Ring, - Isaac #5x50gp Tradebars - Eris #30pp - Eris #Scroll of Teleport - Brendam #Silvers' Treasure Map - Eris Eris The Grim Reaper vs Dio the Terrorwing #Archane Bomb - Cardinal Alphonse #Dio's +3 Flaming Frost Earthbreaker - Eris #45.000 GP in trade bars Divided #A wife- Isaac A quick trip to the Sanitarium #Masterwork Banjo - Eris #Amhrán Gaoth #Someone's meat. #Ornate Lockbox (Locked) Music Box 4000GP - sHylda/s The Lord of the Deep Gnomes Silver's Lair #119,000gp #+2 Heavy Shield of Light Fortification ''- 9,000 gp ('' 4,500 gp) #Nine Lives Stealer - 23,057 gp ( 11,528 gp) #Staff of Frost ''- 41,400 gp ('' 20,700 gp) #Scroll of Stoneskin, Greater Invisibility, Ice Storm #Amulet of Death Protection (Grants Immunity to Level Drain, Death Spells, Death Attacks.) #Belt of Giants Strength +6 #Hand Wraps of Thunder and Lightning (Used by Barburay; causes the wearers unarmed strikes to deal an extra 1d6 Shocking and 1d6 sonic damage on a hit.) Category:Equipment